When a hunter is in the field, it is often desirable for the hunter to lean his weapon against an object. However, leaning a weapon such as a rifle or shotgun against an object frequently results in the weapon falling to the ground, due to the limited points of contact between the object and the weapon. Such falls can result in accidental discharge, injury, damage to the weapon and scope, as well as noise that can scare away potential targets. A solution for securely supporting weapons on objects is therefore desired.